memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron123.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Thu, Oct 1, 1998 14:52 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <19981001145225.02285.00004675@ng27.aol.com> <> Episode 9 does not feature Garak, although he was featured in an early draft of the story. <> My personal favorite is the Enterprise-A. I think it's a beautiful and sleek ship that photographs well from many different angles, unlike the E-D which looked awkward from all but a few well-chosen angles. <> The intent was to show to what extremes even a moral and proud man can be driven to given the right circumstances. Sisko did believe in the goal, but had trouble dealing with what he had to do to achieve it. <> Same as I've always thought -- it's a bad idea. <> Although I really like the holo-communicator, mine is a minority opinion on this one and I don't think we'll be seeing it again. <> I'd certainly consider it. <> You have exceeded my knowledge of (TECH) in Trek -- which is all too easy, I'm afraid. <> The Big Three you've mentioned will definitely be seen this year, but don't look for Gorns, Tholians, or Andorians. <> We're talking about filling in more of the background on Odo and the Founders, but as of now we believe she was telling him the truth about his origins. <> None of the books should be considered canon. <> It was something that the TNG writing staff came up with. We thought there was an interesting chemistry between the two characters and we decided to explore it. <> Needless to say, I disagree. During "Rocks and Shoals" he asked Kira and Odo some fairly tough and pointed questions and I see nothing wrong with his actions in "Valiant" especially since he was proven completely right in the end. As for his going back home with Sisko, I don't see a problem with that since, at most, Jake is a stringer for the Federation News Service and can probably take or pass up assignments as he sees fit. But he probably does need to get laid. <> We reprise characters when we have stories we want to tell about them. At the moment, there aren't any Tom Riker or Kai Opaka stories that we're jazzed about, but we came up with a great Kor tale and so we went for it. <> I worked on the structure of the show during the break session and I gave notes on the script, but the actual writing was done by Ira and Hans. <> The loss of Dax and Sisko's return to Earth were ideas kicking around the room at that point and we thought they'd tie in nicely with the things happening in "Far Beyond the Stars" but we also left enough ambiguity in the script to let us off the hook if neither of those things happened. <> Vic is seen briefly in the opening episode, but he has a large part in the show I've just finished writing -- episode # 10 (no official title at this point). <> We haven't talked about this in a long time, but as I recall, the reference could also be interpreted to mean that Worf would be the first Klingon in Starfleet and he's already accomplished that. <> I don't think so. << I would like to know if anything Major is being planned for Jake Sisko.>> There are a few big things in the works, but nothing that we've committed to yet. <> It's presumably Sisko's personal baseball that has some sentimental meaning to him, not an historical relic. <> I doubt it. It's a very pricey effect and I don't think we'll do it. <> They're pretty generous with the money, actually. Our budget is literally one of the highest of any TV show on the air. <> My desk is stacked with several books I'm working my way through, as is my nightstand at home. <> Benny did not die. <> On the positive side, I think the new transfers look great! They make my laserdisc episodes look like third-rate VHS copies. But on the negative side, the arbitrary insertion of commercials into the shows is extremely annoying and keeps me from watching an entire episode. I hope they make the new transfers available on DVD or something, because I can't watch the chop- jobs they're doing on Sci-Fi Channel. <> We're using a program called Final Draft and we've found it to be the best of the various programs we've tried. We used Word 5 for a long time, using a scriptor style sheet, but that eventually went by the wayside. We tried Scriptware for a while, but had too many problems with it. <> No. <> Seven seasons evidently provide Paramount with a good syndication package that they can sell to the affiliates from now on. Although we probably could push the show into more seasons, the writing staff feels that it's better to end now while we're happy with the series and it's still hitting on all cylinders. Always leave'em wanting more. <> Everyone had a ball (pun intended) while shooting this one. Quite a few of the actors managed to look good out there and I'll let you judge for yourself who pulled it off best. No one was really taking swings between takes because we had people all over the field and having balls smacked around randomly wouldn't have been a good idea. On the staff, I say Ira is easily the biggest baseball fan, with Rene coming in second. <> You'll have to wait and see... <> Marie is still alive. We had various references to Marie in early drafts of the film, but by the final cut they'd all been excised for one reason or another. In fact, at one point, we even thought about Marie appearing in the Nexus as the woman that Picard would fantasize about, but that seemed to be too heavy and complex a problem to deal with at that point in the film so we dropped it. <> We don't have any plans for a recurring Romulan character. <> I wish we could've had a more coherent idea of what we wanted to accomplish in TNG's last year. Too much of it was random story-telling without a sense of bringing the show to a conclusion. <> It's going just fine. Brannon and I have completed our work on the project and it's scheduled to begin principal photography in January. We worked very closely with Cruise and had an absolutely wonderful experience with him. We never got to meet Ving Rhames. <> I don't think we said that she was "required" to be aboard the Defiant in "The Search". She was there to operate the cloak and make sure no one attempted to steal it. Later, an agreement was worked out with the Romulans that allowed us to keep the cloak in exchange for intelligence on the Dominion. <> Yes. << How do you think Terry Farrell {character Jadzia Dax} leaving the cast has affected the viewing audience of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine? >> I don't think we'll know until well into this season, but I suspect that Ezri will be well received. <> I never bought the "underhanded dirty trick" line of thinking, but we're not planning to equip more Fed ships with cloaking devices in any case. <> We'll wrap up the war on DS9. <> Couldn't even guess. <> No. <> Sure. Why not? <> No plans for Opaka at the moment. <> We've talked about quite a few different endings -- maybe a dozen or so. <> I'll probably close the Q&A when the show goes off the air. <> Nicole (and Ezri) have fit in very, very well. I've seen Terry on the lot from time to time, but I don't think she's been down to the set. Moore, Ronald D.